leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG113
}} Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut? (Japanese: まぼろし島のソーナノ！ of Island!) is the 113th episode of the , and the 387th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on February 3, 2005 and in the United States on February 4, 2006. Blurb When Ash and May see Drew training his Masquerain, May can't resist the challenge of a practice match. Beautifly and Masquerain battle it out in a Silver Wind showdown that's interrupted by who else but Team Rocket and their Magikarp submarine! They use a giant vacuum to snatch the Pokémon but accidentally snatch the Trainers as well, and in the confusion, Max bumps the sub's engine switch. The submarine rockets off until it hits an island, sending everyone flying! Now Jessie, James, and Meowth need to find Wobbuffet. Brock, Max, and Ash need to find Drew and May. And Drew and May are found by Roderick, a one-time coordinator who knows the ins and outs of Mirage Island. But when Drew and May try to get a closer look at Mirage Island's famed Liechi Berries, they fall into a river! Wynaut to the rescue! A herd of Wynaut rescue the pair and shelter them in their cave, where they've got plenty of Liechi Berries to eat. Elsewhere, Wobbuffet reunites with Team Rocket, and they're inspired to steal the Liechi Berries from the Wynaut. May is kidnapped when she tries to stop them, but Drew and the Wynaut come running. Roderick and Ash's group realize foul play is afoot and show up just in time to help Drew battle Team Rocket. Team Rocket is no match for teamwork—once Drew and May have their Pokémon perform a perfect double Silver Wind, it's all over! Team Rocket blasts off and Roderick helps everyone off the island. He also gives May a sweet souvenir that will help her in her upcoming contests: a basket of Liechi Berries to make great Pokéblock! Plot and are gathered on the top of a cliff as Ash prepares himself psychologically for the Hoenn League. Drew and his walk to the edge of another rock with a large wave quickly approaching. Masquerain's quickly destroys the wave before it hits. While everyone agrees it is impressive, Drew shrugs it off and, after discussing the Hoenn Grand Festival ends, up battling . Before they can finish, appears and attempts to steal . The vacuum on their mecha is too strong, however, and the entire group is pulled into their submarine. Max inadvertently presses a button, causing the sub to race out to sea and explode. The entire group is blasted into their air; they eventually land on a misty island. Jessie, James and are all together, but is missing. Likewise, May and Drew are separated from their friends. It turns out they are by the shore, complaining that they are stuck together. An old man, later identified as Roderick, pilots a motorboat through the surrounding whirlpools to meet them and explains that they are on . May has never heard of it - but Drew has, and explains about the rare Liechi Berries that can only be found here. He claims it's a very good Berry for making Pokéblocks. After hearing their story, Roderick offers to help them find their friends. The three of them start heading to the river on Mirage Island, knowing that Brock will instruct Ash and Max to do the same. On the journey there, Roderick tells May and Drew of how he first discovered the island. Just as the three of them reach the river, Drew spots some Liechi Berries and runs to the river's side to investigate, followed by May. Roderick cries out warningly that the cliff is unstable, but before they can do anything, the ledge on which Drew and May are standing collapses and they both plunge off of the cliff and into the river. Roderick tries to save them by using his 's but is unsuccessful. May and Drew, both frantically trying to stay above the water, plunge over a waterfall and down into the next part of the river. While May emerges from the water quickly, Drew has fallen unconscious from the impact and May does her best to keep his head out of the water. When all seems lost, a group of teams up to rescue the pair. After having no luck using their Pokémon to locate May and Drew, Ash, Max, and Brock arrive at the waterfall. Roderick is still there and he fills them in on what happened to May and Drew. The four of them begin to follow the river, hoping that the two s are both all right. Meanwhile, the Wynaut have taken May and Drew to their cave, where Drew finally wakes up, much to May's relief. After being given a Liechi Berry each by one of the Wynaut, May and her Pokémon go and play with the Wynaut while Drew watches. Somewhere else on the island, Team Rocket have followed the cry of a Wynaut that they believe to be Wobbuffet. By nighttime, they have not located it. It suddenly appears, however, eating a handful of Liechi Berries. Team Rocket follow it so they can get some also. Upon finding the berries, Team Rocket discovers the unappealing taste. Regardless, they try to steal some with a large vacuum from a balloon shaped like a Wobbuffet. As they get closer to the Wynaut's cave, May and Drew hear the vacuum and run outside to see what is going on. As they watch the Liechi Berries get pulled from everywhere around the cave into the balloon, May is accidentally pulled inside as well. While this is happening, Ash and friends find their way to the cave. Roderick notices the empty plants and Ash accuses Team Rocket. The four of them immediately rush away and finally find May and Drew just after Drew has freed May with his 's . After a prolonged battle, Team Rocket is sent blasting off again with a combined Silver Wind attack from Drew's Masquerain and May's . Major events * and meet up with Drew again. * Drew is revealed to have obtained his fifth Ribbon, thus qualifying him for the Grand Festival. * learns that there is only one Pokémon Contest remaining before the Hoenn Grand Festival, and that the event itself will start in six weeks. * May has a with Drew, which gets interrupted by . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Drew * Roderick Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Drew's) * (Roderick's) * (multiple) Trivia * Advance Adventure is used as background music. * This episode is featured on Volume 14: Wobbuffet from Viz Media's series. * The English title of this episode is based on the : Who? What? When? Where? Why? * This episode marks the first time is the referee instead of . * This is the first episode to use music from Pikachu's PikaBoo. However, the background music is replaced in the dub. * This episode was skipped in for unknown reasons. * At the beginning of the episode, Ash states that there are only three months remaining until the Hoenn League. Though passage of time in the anime is heavily debated by fans, the first round of the Hoenn League did in fact air exactly three months after this episode, in the Japanese version. Errors * When they meet Roderick and he tells Ash and about what happened to and Drew, Ash asks, "What? They're headed for a waterfall?" However, at the time he said that, the waterfall is clearly behind him and they have already fallen, although he could be referencing to a waterfall farther down the river that they never hit. * When appears with Liechi Berries, its foot is visible right behind Jessie, but the rest of its body is overlapped by a tree. * When decides to steal Liechi Berries, the sound of Wobbuffet's Poké Ball opening can be heard despite Wobbuffet already being outside. Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which Pokémon is the final evolution of ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr= |he=וואי, וואי, וואי ואינאט Why, Why, Why, Wynaut |hi=कौन, क्या, कब, कहाँ, Wynaut? |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 113 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Drew de:Is wer? Is wo? Is wie? Isso! es:EP390 fr:AG113 it:AG113 ja:AG編第113話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第113集